User talk:Hynoid.s Nightmare
Keepsakes Noah "Rohan" Fearer: A man made killing machine with the looks of a normal human: a crepuscularius, created in the city state of Arcana and crafted with the purpose of eliminating all enemies of the government, in ways that are faaar beyond illegal. Because of this he is heavily rejected by society, that fears his race (even because of their... Unsavory eating habits) and is despised by the other crepuscularii, that find his secret passion for literature a shame. This lack of social support made him a lonely and depressed individual, that hides his frustration behind a mask of coldness or drowns it in alchohol (oil, to be precise). Despite this he is a righteous man and a open minded individual, with strong ideals and a great desire for justice, but also a rather pessimistic attitude, as he sees the very nature of humanity as the source of its evil. Near the end of his story he becomes a Dark lord, a lesser malignant one (like Maligno, but weaker) who wishes to destroy free will itself in order to bring upon a new era of perfection, but then understands that his ideal "perfect world" was nothing but a world of cruelty and abandons his plans, also due to the death of his beloved. At the end of his life he comes to realize that maybe love will save humanity, and happily dies, knowing that his life had meaning. He is the tormented and charismatic type of man. Gilgamesh Marduk the 45th: Like Rohan he is a crepuscularius, and like him he is feared and despised by both society and his comrades. The origin of his bad fame is his attitude, that is way too easy going and bombastic to be considered "worthy" of his role as a crepuscularius. In total contrast with Rohan he doesn't hide his "bizzarre" tastes (aka anime and manga, considered blasphemous by the rigidly patriotic state) and follows a personal code that is a fantasious interpretation of the bushidō code of the samurai (that doesn't even exist, like a "code of chivalry", such things never existed). At first he may look like an optimistic, happy go lucky honorable weirdo that is terribly unlucky with the opposite sex, but that's just a facade he crafted to hide a depressed and desperate for attention person, who would do literally anything to be noticed and praised by others. This low perception of himself makes him extremely loyal to his superiors and terribly attached to the few friends he has. He also hides a vindictive and almost sadistic side, as he may come to extreme solutions to eliminate all that he deems to be evil, and would turn even against his closest friends if that meant a promotion (but he would also feel terribly after that). In the end he becomes the angel of justice, and protects the tyrannical state of Arcana, until he understands that his pride has driven him into committing horrible things and turns against his superiors, overthrowing them and bringing peace to the world. He is the type of boyfriend that makes you always feel protected. Maligno (aka Second Salvadores): The good old lord of darkness, last remnant of the days of old when democracy still existed, he is the embodiement of nostalgia and the greatest opposer of the tyrannical government of Arcana, that sees him as a terrorist and an enemy of their order built on apartheid and heartless consumism. He is almost always smiling dumbly while lost in thought, and has a goofy and friendly demeanor, this with his friends, his foes instead must face a ruthless, furious and creepily sadistic monster that leads an army of horrors humanity would have liked to forget. Deep inside he is a peace loving man with a gentle and fatherly attitude, when he is not scheming to throw the world into chaos or tearing apart his enemies he is healing the sick and helping who is in need. This part of his character gained him the simpathy of many of the oppressed citizens of the world of my comic, as he simbolizes a now lost freer "better" past (not really). He lives on to rebuild the world with his messiah counterpart in the end. He is a funny kind of lover. Smarag.D.Neukam: A living paradox: he is a devil, but also an exorcist, he is a creature devoted to killing, but his heart is purer than most people. If you wanted a "dere dere" type of boy here he is (note: dere dere= lovely in stupid japanese stereotypes), innocent, abiding to the christian rule of not killing anyone (when he is in control of his actions) and terribly clumsy. Despite his rather inhuman appearence and his 120kg of pure german devil meat in two meters and a half of height (the weight is mainly due to his muscles) he is nothing but a cute "little" kitty who enjoys eating and classic religious art (and is also quite good at it). But here comes the problem, despite all of his goodness he is still a devil, and has devil instincts, "tamed" by the harsh beatings and training he received by his exorcist masters, who use him as a hunting dog of sorts, as when he is blinded he goes into a killing frenzy (he is terribly afraid of dark, where his "bad self" resides). Thanks to his love towards the witch Macbeth he overcomes his diabolic ego and becomes more adult and wise, becoming the reliable fatherly sage all men wish to be. Despite various arguments with his (witch, shifty and rather grim) girl during his life he always returned with her, and has three daughters with her. If you like to have a boyfriend that satisfyies your every need and would do everything for you, Smarag is the man for you. Private.4.jpg Private, three..jpg Private2.0.jpg Talk Page Is... It a problem? -- 20:30, January 26, 2017 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -